1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for taking an image such as a digital camera with an automatic exposure control system and an autofocus system, and a method of taking an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been spread an image taking system such as a digital camera or a digital video camera which is provided with an automatic exposure control (AE) system and/or an autofocus (AF) system. As shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11(1999)-146405, in the AE system and AF system, there has been known a technique where a position of the human is determined by detecting the skin color from obtained image data and the exposure conditions and/or the focusing position are determined.
However, in many image taking systems including those where the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11(1999)-146405 is employed, since the exposure control is carried out on only one of the humans and the focusing position are determined, when a plurality of humans to be photographed exist, the other humans can be out of focus and the image taken can deviate from intension of the user.